


Ask Her Out - Part II

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Flirting, Gay Disaster Alex Danvers, Prompt 15, Thirsty Alex Danvers, Tumblr Prompt, science jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: At Kara's prompting, Alex finally decides to ask Lena out on a date to partake in Halloween festivities.  However, Alex is a bit of a disaster when it comes to asking out women...





	Ask Her Out - Part II

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "That’s what I’m talking about!"
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
> Enjoy! (P.S. Sorry for the bad jokes in this one. Lol. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
>   


Wiping the remainder of tirimisu from her mouth, she puffed up her chest, then let out a long exhale.

  


"You can do this, Alex. I believe in you."

  


Kara looked her sister with the same look of confidence she's given Alex time and time again before facing any battle. Only, this time, it's not an alien threat looking to destroy the planet. It's a certain CEO, who had the power to crush her, figuratively speaking. If she was being honest, it was probably one of the most nerve-racking things she's had to do. Asking a woman out, that is.

Wringing her hands together with a constant nod of her head, Alex gathered up the courage she needed.

  


"Right. I got this..."

"You got this," Kara echoed. "Go get'er, tiger."

  


Alex winced, looking at Kara with a disgusted frown as she shook her head.

  


"Don't...don't ever say that again. It's weird."

  


Kara just chuckled and threw the same balled-up napkin at her sister.

  


* * *

  


Alex paced nervously in the elevator, thinking about what she'd say to Lena. Sure, they've talked before. They've laughed, chatted, worked on some intense projects, saved the world together, and their conversation was usually very easy going. Their typical interaction would either start with a quick update, if it was a serious topic, a sarcastic remark, if they were stressed or annoyed, or sometimes lead with a tease or a joke, if their spirits were high. In some cases, Alex would even waltz into the lab and break out some chemistry joke that stops Lena in her tracks, leaving just enough time for her to glance up from the microsocope, computer, tablet, specimen, or whatever it was, just to give Alex _that_ look. That infamous arched brow, with her head tilted and a half smile that tugged at the corner of her lips, kind of look. It was the ultimate, "Seriously?" expression, that told Alex she was more of a nerd than Lena was. However, it never failed to make Alex's heart skip a beat, and bring a radiant smile that blossomed from deep within her chest. Even better, were the times when Lena was in an exceptionally good mood, and would come back with a joke herself.

So yes, as much as Alex was comfortable around Lena, this time, she wasn't. Because confident, brave, kick ass, Alex Danvers, can sometimes be a wreck too; a walking gay disaster when it came to women. More specifically, when asking them out.

Bouncing on her toes and rubbing her hands together, Alex was furiously thinking about how to start the conversation this time. And as the elevator dinged to indicate the arrival of her destination, the doors opened, causing her to freeze up suddenly when the woman in question stood before her.

  


"Uh...Lena. Hey."

"Alex." Lena responded with a smirk playing at her lips, the way she always did for Alex.

  


That reaction alone, made Alex even more anxious. Usually when their interaction started like that, Lena's smile bolstered Alex's confidence enough to keep her acting "normal" around her. This time however, those red lips left Alex speechless; the tips of her ears burned, and an awkward smile formed on her face.

  


"Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Are you getting off?"

  


And of course, that comment didn't really help to derail her thoughts. In fact, it fueled the disaster train that was her brain, pulling all the blood away from her head. It wasn't until the doors started closing that Alex woke from her senses, and stuck her arm between the doors so that the sensors would halt its closure and reopen.

  


"Sorry," she shrugged helplessly. "Going back up?"

  


Lena just quirked that brow of hers again, with a mild grin on her face. She stepped into the elevator, reaching past Alex to hit the button to her office, giving Alex a whiff of her perfume. 

Stepping off to the side, Lena looked at Alex inquisitively.

  


"Weren't you going down?"

  


Alex swallowed hard; mind quite not where it should be. Her face flustered. Now was definitely not the time to ask her out.

  


"Alex," Lena chuckled. "You alright? You seem...tense."

"I uh....I'm...I was just thinking."

"Oh? Work?"

"Yes. I mean, no?" Alex said nervously. "I um...wait, what are you doing back here? I thought you were headed over to L-Corp." Not knowing how to answer, she hoped to just redirect the question away.

"I was. I realized I left a thumbdrive back in my office. And you? Just happened to be taking a ride in Catco elevators for...fun?"

"Huh?"

  


Lena crossed her arms loosely and looked at Alex, whose cheeks were quite flushed at this point, and had a bit of sweat on her brow. However, before Alex could respond, the elevator gave off another ding to announce their arrival back on the floor that she had just left. Lena stepped forth hesitantly as the doors opened, stopping only to look over her shoulder to smile at Alex.

  


"Have a good night, Director. Hope you figure out what it is that's got your mind quite in a panic."

  


_More like dumb gay panic..._

  


As the doors started to close, once more, Alex stuck her hand out of the elevators, preventing the doors from closing. The sudden sound of Alex slamming her hand against the edge of the door to stop it, caught Lena's attention. She stood there, curious, watching as Alex stepped out.

  


"Forgot something too, Alex?" she teased.

  


Alex rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

  


"I um...actually...I could use a drink," she shrugged. "Would you...be interested?"

  


This wasn't the first time Alex asked Lena out for drinks, they've done so plenty, under the premise of being friends. Having the same general taste for wine and hard liquor, brought them together quite often, whether it be to relax after an intense day at the office, or just for a casual chat. But this time, there was clearly some tension in the air that usually wasn't present. Lena picked up on it.

  


"You sure seem like you could use one, asap. Come on," she gestured with the tilt of her head. "Let's get a head start. I've got that scotch you love, in my office. We can head out after."

  


Sighing with relief — though she didn't know why, since the question that weighed heavy on her mind was still left unsaid — Alex humbly followed Lena back to her office, passing Kara along the way.

  


"Just forgot a thumbdrive. Seems like I'll be here for a while. Everything still okay, Kara?" Lena only slowed her pace slightly as she craned her neck to see her friend.

"Um...yea, all good."

"Good. I'll be in my office if you need me."

  


As Lena continued on her steady pace back to her office, Kara mouthed silently to Alex, her lips asking what happened. Alex just shrugged with an unsure grin, gritting her teeth, and slowing, but not stopping once either, so that Kara wouldn't have a chance to prod her further.

By the time Alex got to Lena's office, was finishing her pour into the second glass, filling it with the promised amber gold. Lena then turned and met her half way, and handed her one of the glasses.

  


"Thanks," Alex responded, as she carefully took the drink handed to her. They both lifted up their glasses slightly in a silent toast, then took a decent sip. Twenty-five year old scotch never tasted so good.

"Wanna talk about it?"

  


Lena's question, though straightforward, was not one that Alex was ready to just answer. So instead, she turned to humor.

  


"With aliens constantly coming to our planet with their powers and their tech... I've been reading about some stuff about anti-gravity..."

"Oh?" Lena leaned back against the armrest of the sofa.

"Yea, and now that I've got a handle on it, I can't put it down..."

  


Alex looked up from her glass, holding back a sheepish grin. Lena picked up on the bad joke and gave her _that look_ before she shook her head knowingly.

  


"Alex Danvers..."

  


The exasperated call of her name made her worry for a second, when Lena got up and walked towards the balcony. Unsure of what to do Alex remained where she stood for a moment, shortly before she followed suit.

  


"Um....was the joke that bad?" Alex came next to Lena and leaned up against the balcony wall, appearing to have her sights set out on the city, but there was nothing behind that gaze.

"Horrible, actually." Lena then turned to face Alex, hip pressed against the concrete slab as she held the glass of scotch in her hands. 

"Sorry, not my best. Just..."

"Nervous?"

  


Alex turned her head to face Lena, who looked like she had something on her mind.

  


"Why do you say that?"

"Alex, the minute I saw you in that elevator, you were practically a mess. Clearly, something's bothering you."

  


Alex faced forward once more, though this time, her eyes focused on the glass held between her hands, with fingers fidgeting across its surface.

  


"Atoms."

"Atoms?"

"Atoms bother me. I don't trust them. They make up everything." Alex deadpanned. Lena caught on Alex's brand of humor and once more, gave her _that look_.

"That. You always default to humor when it's something serious."

"You've noticed, huh?"

"I notice a lot about you, Alex."

"Yea?"

  


Alex then turned towards Lena, at the same time that Lena stepped closer to her. It made her a bit more nervous, causing her to instinctively take a healthy swig of her drink before returning her attention to Lena. A coy smile appeared on Lena's face when she saw that same uneasiness present itself in Alex once more. She placed her hand on Alex's bicep, squeezing it slightly like she'd done so earlier that evening.

  


Leveling her stare with Alex, she asked in earnest, "Do you trust me, Alex?"

  


The serious nature of the question dissolved some of the tension in her body, relaxing her enough to feel the vulnerability of what Lena asked.

  


Without hesitation, Alex answered honestly, "Of course Lena. You know I do," which pulled a smile from Lena.

"Even if I'm made of atoms?" she quipped.

Alex chuckled, "Yes, of course, you nerd."

"Nerd? Really?" Lena stepped back and let go of Alex's arm. "Calling the kettle black are we?"

  


Alex broke out in a hearty laugh, with relief washing over her as she fell back into that usual, comfortable state she always had with the CEO. And for a moment, after their laughter subsided, their eyes locked onto each other, forcing them into a silence that caused Alex's heart to race, and her stomach to flutter. Now caught in the gravitational pull of green eyes upon hers, Alex ceased to think; ceased to move, until...

A split second later, Lena stepped forth, bridging the gap between them and placing her hand on Alex's cheek, followed shortly by a soft kiss upon her lips. Alex's eyes fell shut, befallen to Lena's enchantment, as soft and supple lips pressed against her own. When they parted, shy smiles formed upon their faces.

  


"Lena," Alex started tenatively. She put her glass down on the narrow edge of the balcony wall, then took Lena's hands in hers. "Would you —"

"Alex, we just kissed, I'm not marrying you," she admonished. And while serious, the tone in her voice was slightly playful, so as not to discourage what little bravery Alex had at the moment.

  


Alex rolled her eyes and swiftly let go of Lena's hands as she'd ruined the moment.

  


"You're a dork, you know that?"

"Pot. Kettle. Black."

  


Alex narrowed her eyes at Lena, then shook her head, causing the CEO to laugh. After calming down, she placed her glass down next to Alex's, then stepped close and cupped Alex's face in her hands, centering Alex's attention back towards her.

  


"I'm sorry, I had to. You honestly looked like you were going to propose."

"Was not."

"Was to."

  


Alex groaned in disapproval, shaking her head out of Lena's hold. In a way, Alex was annoyed that she was thwarted from asking Lena out to go experience Halloween on Ally's Farm — like Kara suggested — but was thankful that Lena had been able to somewhat make their interaction that evening more relaxed than she'd anticipated.

  


"Anyway, go on," Lena said, crossing her arms once more. "What did you want to say?"

  


Rubbing the back of her neck once more, Alex decided to just go for it.

  


"Would you like to come with me and Kara to a farm back in Midvale? I think it'd be fun to take you along. You know, go pumpkin picking, ride the hayride, walk through the haunted house...whaddya say?"

  


There was a slight disappointment in Lena's face, but it was quickly masked behind a forced smile. She thought that Alex would ask her out. However, as she waited to respond, she realized all the shifty movements in Alex's stance, all hinting at a form of apprehension. Had this really been a simple 'friends' night out' it wouldn't have been this way. So instead, Lena's smile melted into a real one, working under the assumption that this was just Alex's way of asking her out.

  


"I say yes." Lena then closed the distance between them once more, her hands clasping onto the front of Alex's shirt, as she leaned in to kiss her. This time, their lips danced across the others', rendering a long and tender embrace of pliant and supple lips.

When they broke for air, Lena added, "I say yes, because you've charged my atoms, so I have at least keep one ion you."

  


Alex tilted her head back, laughing heartily at the science joke.

  


"Nice one, Lee."

  


Alex then leaned forward and pressed another kiss upon Lena's lips, hands anchored on her waist, as they basked in the warmth of each other's bodies.

Kara heard everything from her office. Super hearing had its benefits. Although, she did groan at all the horrible science jokes they passed on to one another. But by the end, knowing that Alex had finally gotten Lena's attention, she exclaimed quietly to herself, “That’s what I’m talking about!”

  



End file.
